


"Friendly" Competition

by Ubinoft



Series: Rivals of Minecraftia [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Xephos, Breif mention of Strife Solutions, Brief mention of Yoglabs, Competition, Light-ish cursing, M/M, OP powers, Rivalry, alien strife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubinoft/pseuds/Ubinoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog was a God. Kirin was fae. Both Xephos and Strife where aliens. All in a never-ending rivalry. Ridge suggests that a competition should be place between the spacemen, but Ridge doesn't play by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challange for Two

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I don't use auto correct, so errors will be made. Sorry

"Welcome Spacemen, to our little event."A voice shot a loud echo in the empty colosseum. A sharp chill shot down Xephos's spine, he knew that voice well.

"You must be wondering why you're here."

"Who is that Xeph?" Strife shot a look of confusion and fear.

"Strifykins, do you seriously not know my voice? That's not very nice!" Now it hit Strife, Ridgedog.

"Ridge, hurry up, you don't have to make conversation with your completion." Kirin was here too? This must be more than a "little" event.

"Very well then, we are going to have an array of challenges that you both have to beat each other in. Think of it like, a friendly competition." Oh, that kind of event. But against his roommate from space college? That would be a sight to see.

"To finally end this rivalry. Sounds fair?"

"Sure, but why didn't you tell us first? I was very busy with cloning technology, atomic weapons, fixing lalnable's personalit...."

"Shhhhhhhhh. You complain to much Xephy, stop complaining and just go with it." William stared quizzically at Ridgedog, as he slowly put a finger to an angery Xephos's lips. He quickly jerked his head to face Kirin, impatiently tapping his foot on the platform they emerged from.

"Ridge, just start the challenges already!"

"Fine Kirin, you don't have to yell."

"Alright then! May the Games BEGIN!"


	2. Deep Dark Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xeph, can you see anything?"  
> Then the voice came back."Escape you're cells, and you'll win this round, don't let us down spacemen, we are awfully bored."  
> That voice could give Strife nightmares, but how is Xephos so unfazed?

With a wave of his hand, the spacemen were teleported to cells, facing oppisite of each other. The room was barley lit, aside from the gentle glow of blue and green, emitting from the spacemen's eyes.

"William, are you alright?" Staring into perpetual darkness, he saw the dim lit eyes and freckles of Strife, staring at the cold damp dungeon floor.

"I'm fucking terrified right now Xephos, I'm gonna kill Ridge when I see that bastard again." The empty dungeon echoed with Strife's agitated tone, slightly crumbling the old walls.

"Strife, you don't need to yell, I'm right here." William jerk his head up at his friend's comment. He felt like Xephos was slightly mocking him, with his almost carefree voice.

"How are you so calm?! We are in a dark ass dungeon, being forced to compete against each other! How are you so nonchalant?!" William's screaming loosened more of the wall, letting more than just small pebbles fall through.

"Will, it'll be fine. Like what's his face said in Jurassic Park, life will find a way." Now, Will felt an not the slightest bit better instead, he felt pure rage. 

"This, is not the fucking movies, stop treating it like one!" While Will threw a tantrum, Xephos just sat there and calmly watched his friend's meltdown, God did he want some popcorn.

When Will finally calmed down, the spaceman across from him broke down laughing. Xephos's eyes glowed with a vibrant blue, lighting up the whole room. All Will could do was stare with the look as if he was a sceptic seeing a ghost. 

"Will, *catching breath* you should really trust me more." With that, he lifted a metal loop with two golden keys on them. Will's eyes widened with disbelief.

"How long have you been holding on to that?!" Will couldn't muster up the energy to be mad, instead it felt like a pathetic shock.

"Ever since you knocked the keyholder off the wall with your tantrum." Xephos chuckled at the sudden blush that spread across Strife's face.

"Whatever, just get me out of here, I'm sick of this fucking dungeon." Xephos freed the both of them from their doom that really sucked. But, just like they arrived, they where teleported in a snap, back to the arena. On the main platform as two gods, one with the smirk enough to kill an elephant and one, balled up on the floor laughing, I'll let you guess which was which.


	3. All the Fucks I Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing, I'm bad at posting regularly. PLUS! School started months ago and I'm getting different style to chose from. I'm also going to write in different Fandoms as well. Look out for that!

Ridge was practically dying from his laughter which sorta sounds like a little girl's giggle. Kirin on the other hand, has blue orbs, shining through half-lidded eyes, with a smirk five miles long. He could even feel Xephos chuckle under his breath. The bastard.

" Congratulations on making it out alive, though William did but on the best show, the point goes to Xephos." Kirin said with his smirk replaced by a strait line. Ridge finally stopped laughing, redid his hair, strained his coat and was floating his already tall figure of the ground.

The blonde turned his head, to see his 'rival' opening his mouth in response, but a now re-perfect Ridgedog tilts his head up with his forefinger and whispers into the space man's ear. He could see, literally see, Xephos's face turn from sight pink to a red, not even his coat could emulate.

Kirin cleared his through, not so secretly and when the demi-god didn't replay, the fae physically tore him from Xephos by the collar.

"Save it old man, we still have a more to do." Kirin's voice was a blend of anger and annoyance. The demi-god only shrugged him off, before having to re-do his collar _**again**_.

"Well then, are you ready? This one is for real, we are terribly bored." Ridge lingered on bored a little to much, a little bit to soft. Strife turned to the English man, to see his Adam's apple bob up and down. 

 

_Good luck spacemen._

**Author's Note:**

> I foresee an Big project......and more spelling errors


End file.
